Sk8er Boi
by Cute Nerdy Asian
Summary: Hermione and her band give a show to the alumni of Hogwarts but it was mostly for Cho…why? R&R.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from this fanfic except the plot and idea. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song **_**Sk8er Boi **_**belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

**Author's Note: I hope you like it. I know everyone always does this song somewhat like this but no one used this setting so I decided I wanted to give it a go. Please R&R. Thanks.**

**Summary: Hermione and her band give a show to the alumni of Hogwarts but it was mostly for Cho…why? R&R.**

* * *

It was the monthly gathering of Hogwarts alumni at the Leaky Cauldron. Every month on a certain day, everyone who graduated and survived the war gathered to celebrate by getting drunk. Nobody started the drinking without everyone else there. So when everyone was there today, instead of getting the alcohol out, Tom, the bartender, stood on a stage put there by magic and got everyone's attention.

"Tonight we have a very special performance by a group of people who wish to express their feelings. This will take only but a few minutes so drinks will be served right after. Please enjoy the show." Everyone clapped and waited for the show to start. A light shone on the middle of the stage where someone walked out and stood in it.

Hermione Granger, Hogwarts's top student, walked out on the stage with a guitar around her and a microphone in her ear leading down to her lips. She started playing with a few other people behind her. Once the light shown on the band players, everyone gasped at finally recognizing who it was. Behind Hermione were Hogwarts's sexiest males: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. Before the students could comprehend that the top three hottest males were up there together wearing muscle shirts that showed off their abs and nice arms, Hermione started singing while playing her guitar part.

**He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up there nose  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes**

She waved her wand around showing Harry as the boy in the song and Cho as the girl. Several images floated around her as they showed the audience of how Cho and her friends regarded Harry for his style of clothing, which had changed after he found out he liked the way the clothes brought out the marauder in him, passed down from his dad.

Cho looked absolutely disgusted. So what if she ditched the Boy-Who-Lived? She had needs and he wasn't giving it to her so she had to do something. She looked around the Great Hall. Apart from her friends, the whole school population was glaring at her. They heard her break up with him and move onto the next boy she had her eyes on. She looked away from the glares and set hers on Hermione.

**He was a sk8er boi  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She need to come back down to earth**

More pictures came out of her wand. It was obvious that these pictures came from memories that people have given her to help her with this. Some of the memories showed Cho brushing Harry off as if he was dirt. Some showed how she did nothing but doodled on some parchment in class and how she got in trouble for it. The audience laughed at Cho's misfortune in the memories.

**5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on TV  
And guess who she sees  
Sk8er boi rocking on MTV  
She calls up her friends they already know  
And they all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stand in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down**

The next few pictures were made up. It showed some female with a child. She saw a commercial advertising a band with this man that she thought looked familiar to her. She calls her friends and asks them if that is really whom she thought it was and they take her to see his performance. She stares up at the face she thought she would never see again.

**He was a sk8er boi  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

Hermione walks around the pub playing and stood right in front of Cho while singing the last line. Before Cho could do anything, Harry came out from behind Hermione and looked at Cho. Cho, being the girl she was, tried to speak to him, but he ignored her and took Hermione back to the stage where she continued with the next verse.

**He was a sk8er boi  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

Hermione, Harry, Blaise, and Draco played their parts. Draco banged on his drums while Blaise tapped his keyboard lightly but hard enough for sound to come out. Harry and Hermione though, they were back to back playing the guitar as though their life depended on it.

**Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more then meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside**

Hermione and Harry were staring face to face and with some magic, Hermione made Harry's eyes glow as if there was a candle behind the pupils. Hermione had her arm slung across Harry's shoulder and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before they started playing the guitar again.

**He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world  
****  
I'm with the sk8er boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at his studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl ya used to know**

**I with the sk8er boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at his studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl ya used to know**

The next few pictures that Hermione conjured up were from past performances where she would visit Harry after working on a song and gave him her opinion and advice on what to do. Everyone gave her jealous looks as she got to spend so much time with him. But Cho's look was the only one she could feel. When the song ended, Hermione said one last thing before the applause broke out throughout the pub.

"He's mine now." And with that, the band went to the back and Tom had everyone's drinks served.

"I'm very glad you opened my eyes, Mione."

"I'm glad you could finally see that I was there all this time."

And she kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: So…how was it? R&R please. **


End file.
